User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 7: Doflamingo vs Hisoka
Before This Battle: I'd like to thank Nail, Grav, TK, and Legion for flow and line checking a bit. Leandro for making this awesome cover! This entire wiki for being there for me when I needed it most. And anyone that reads this. OK here we have Doflamingo an antagonist from One Piece, Dress Rosa Arc. His opponent Hisoka some would consider a second main antagonist from HunterxHunter one of my favorite anime ever. I worked very hard on this and hope you all like it. The flow isn't as impressive as the last fair warning, but I put in some serious lyricism! BTW to get some of the word play. 'Here's a hint cards. ' 'Color Coding: ' Doflamingo: Magenta Hisoka: Red Settings: Doflamingo: Dressrosa's Royal Palace Hisoka: Heavens Arena RBoER: Doflamingo vs Hisoka: VS Doflamingo: Hisoka can't withstand this Joker I'm an underground stock broker! I don't need a club cause my palace is spot shine sheen And I can't stand to see one piece of your fetish scenes I've learned a lot since I've been caught after I fought Cause' as long as you're alive it's not all for naught I was on an onslaught slaughtering fodder even the king's daughter But was stopped by strawhat who stayed on the screen longer, Than gon who would basically prong your head out of your thong You're wrong when you think you can stand strong against the odds And I'll be using a spade to dig through the idiocy of playin' with his enemy So dodge this a string straight through your spleen, ending your fucked up anatomy Breaking hearts left and right unlike this guy who's stays on the sidelines I ended a kingdom without seeing it die with my own enclosed eyes! Hisoka: If that was an attack it made no attach So you want a match, but you'll end mached! I see the card game you're trying to play so sit down in your chair for today! Because I'll show true flow not wiggles and ripples, stage lights this way! You folded to luffy now your legacy looks goofy You play foolishy and wonder why you're left brutally, Defeated due to ego lost with all the chips you tossed Freak show can't take the heat even during the eclipse's gloss So listen just this once since you never think you'll recieve consequence You're too focused on others expense and never really strengthen your defense We see your troops haven't tried much when they get beaten by punks But that's what they're trained for by an incompetent lunk! Take five and look at my bungee holding my life alive, see the fortifed height? Now remove your glasses sextuple your awful sight to see how fighting's done right! Doflamingo: I'm a regicidal, homicidal, manipulative psychological, psycho You said it yourself your companion has a more fucked up life. So.. While you got plenty of enemies I have millions of minions With the many opinions of who should've actually won against a simpleton I'm a diamond in the rough, a prodigy that's clear cut! Cutting out relatives when I find them to be junk Like when I stuck corizon and broke his litte runt! While you got punted in the face by a brittle runt In a tourney that stunk like filler bubblegunk I'm awakening pain across entire nations So much they locked me up for my devastations! While you're afraid of getting some incarceration I'm in new world built for total domination Hisoka: Sorry Donquixote I prefer the books In fact I gotta marker on a story that rocks, More, less of a chore than your "7 seas war!" It's about warrior who strides for torture, For his pleasure that his enemies can't measure! He's got the eight ball scoring gamers and style And doesn't take up screen, chewing like a crocodile! You're not a flamingo you can't balance out vitals That's why you stifled in your fight against mr. prideful Because nine times outta ten you miss the hand it comes back again, Sending you in shambles with a black jack to fend off your lens What else can I say his devil fruit is bleak and thin weak I'm on a streak to end overconfident fleets of sleaze! Scrapped Lyrics: Doflamingo: You're a clown dressed, testicless, ridiculous mess! Hisoka: I gotta deck you'd never expect under this hectic mess! - In fact I gotta marker on a somethin' that rocks I can't be stopped like your "war" that was a flop - What can I say his devil fruit is bleak and weak I'm on a streak to end an overconfident freak! 'WHO WON! ' 'WHO WILL BE NEXT? ' 'WE'LL SEE, maybe... ' Who won? Doflamingo Hisoka Tie Category:Blog posts